


See-through

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Angel, not realizing the office window is not opaque and all of W&H can see them put on quite a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See-through

“Are they still fighting?” Charles asked Harmony as he walked up to her desk. Spike and Angel had started arguing during the morning briefing and everyone had given up on having any form of useful meeting and left them to it. Charles was hoping that they’d got it out of his system so he could discuss the new case with Angel without Spike making snarky comments about sell outs and compromise.

“Fighting, yes,” Harmony replied vaguely her eyes fixed on Angel’s office wall. The glass to be more precise.

Charles turned and cursed his curiosity. Angel’s back was pressed against the glass giving Charles an extremely unwanted view of his buttocks.

“Is Spike?”

“Yep,” Harmony replied happily as Angel’s hands thumped against the window and two pale hands wrapped around those impressive buttocks and pulled them closer to where Charles could not stop his imagination filling in exactly where the rest of Spike was.

“Have I missed much?” Fred said hurrying up behind Charles pushing an office chair.

“Spike just pushed Angel against the glass and dropped,” Harmony replied.

“Oh I love those globes,” Fred said admiringly Angel’s buttocks.

“Dammit Fred,” Charles complained.

“Come on Charles,” Fred said, “you have to admit he’s still pretty fit despite the desk job.”

“I don’t have to admit anything of the sort,” Charles replied.

“Well either sit down or move back,” Fred said, “I’ve only got fifteen minutes before my experiment is done.”

Charles stepped back obediently but couldn’t take his eyes off the activities in Angel’s office. “Do they do this often?” he asked weakly.

“Only after a particularly bad night on patrol,” Harmony said, “Spikey gets all antsy when things go wrong and winds Angel up until he works it out.”

“Do they know… the glass…?” Charles waved at it.

“Angel never remembers to press the right button to frost the glass,” Harmony answered. “They gave up on the blinds after Spike pulled them down.”

In the office Angel had lifted Spike up and pushed him over the desk revealing pants and jeans pushed down to ankles, Spike’s dangling off one boot, Angel’s still hobbling him.

One booted foot was hooked around Angel’s waist as the two vampires kissed as violently as they fought.

“God I love those arms,” one of the paralegals stopped to admire the sight of Angel stripping Spike’s shirt off.

Charles shifted uncomfortably as Angel moved to wrap one big hand around Spike’s surprisingly substantial erection.

“How can you even notice with that butt in view,” Greg from accounts handed around chocolates.

“You’re still ignoring the main show,” a woman Charles didn’t know said as she added a chair to the growing audience. “That shaft…” To Charles’ surprise there was at least a dozen people gathered around Harmony’s desk. None of them looked shocked by the action; in fact many looked rather aroused.

“Those balls,” somebody else mentioned with admiration.

Angel had shifted slightly giving everyone a perfect slightly distant view of Spike’s cock as it slid through his fist. Its head pushed out from the foreskin and glistening with pre-come and everyone leaned forward.

“Wait,” another voice interrupted, “Angel’s lifting him up.”

Charles’ gaze bounced between the crowd and the action where Angel had indeed lifted Spike up. Spike’s legs were wrapped around his waist as they stumbled back against a wall lips locked together, hands tangled in each other’s hair.

Spike scrabbled to pull Angel’s shirt off leaving them both completely naked except for their footwear. They stumbled backwards and fell onto the sofa that Charles had always considered Spike’s due to the way he always seemed to claim it in meetings.

His boss’s erect penis was a sight Charles would have been content to have never seen (seeing Spike’s might possibly have filled in a few mental images but that was his business).

“We have frottage!” Greg from accounts called out when Spike straddled Angel, and money started to change hands.

“Wait for it,” Fred cautioned, “we haven’t had completion yet. They fooled us last time.”

“Ten bucks says this is it,” Greg said and at least three others took him up on the offer.

Charles was pretty certain he was seeing Angel’s climax face, something else he’d have happily never seen. Spike’s back arched and his head fell back making it completely obvious that completion had been reached.

Angel was looking up at Spike with a more unguarded expression than Charles had seen in a long time as Spike leaned in to rest his forehead against Angel’s.

“Show’s over,” Harmony said quickly pushing a button on her desk and the window to Angel’s office frosted over.

“You could have blanked that off at any time?” Charles said as the crowd dispersed exchanging money and dragging away chairs.

“Uh huh,” Harmony said.

“Why didn’t you?”

“And miss the show? Duh,” Harmony looked at Charles with pity. “Staff morale has doubled since they started and people are bonding over this rather than voodoo dolls of the boss.”

“Voodoo dolls?”

“Sacrificial goats, curse bags… the ceremonial ritual budget has been reduced by like ten percent,” she added cheerfully, “Angel gave me a raise for that one.”

“Angel gave you a raise?”

_“I still can’t believe you talked me into this.”_

_“Give folks their jollies, indulge your own exhibitionist streak? Yeah I forced you into it.”_

_“Shut up and grab the towelettes.”_

_“Love you too.”_

END


End file.
